357
Julia leaves the notebook with lawyer Tony Peterson, in his safe. Carolyn shows up at Tony's office acting friendly in an attempt to get the notebook. Synopsis Teaser : The sounds of thunder shake the great walls of Collinwood, and echo across the land. But inside there is a moment's peace as in the eye of the hurricane. But soon to be broken, for Collinwood is a house with many secrets demanding to be known. And the secrets tie enemies together, as well as tear friends apart. While the ancient clock ticks on, knowing that time has its secrets too. Carolyn Stoddard and Julia Hoffman are having a frosty confrontation. Carolyn accuses Julia of being jealous of her connection to Barnabas. Julia begs Carolyn to convince Barnabas to resume the treatments, but Carolyn has already been warned by Barnabas that Julia might try to make an ally of her. Julia threatens to tell Elizabeth Collins Stoddard everything, but Carolyn calls her bluff, daring Julia to expose Barnabas' secret. At that moment, Carolyn notes the clock has not chimed. Unbeknownst to her, Julia has hidden her notebook within the clock. Act I As Carolyn moves to check the clock, Julia breathes a sigh of relief as a knock at the great doors distracts her. It is attorney Tony Peterson, who has come to see Roger. When Carolyn leaves to fetch her uncle, Julia invites Peterson into the drawing room. Roger comes downstairs and finds Julia examining the clock; Julia's nerves are on edge. Tony introduces himself to Roger. He represents Tim Newly, an employee who was injured at the cannery. As the two men engage in a heated argument over compensation, Julia retrieves her notebook from its hiding place... only to be caught by Carolyn. Act II Carolyn comes at Julia, ordering her to give her the notebook. At that moment, an angry Tony marches out of the drawing room. Julia stops him and asks Tony for a ride into Collinsport. Carolyn protests, but Tony agrees and Julia departs with him. Incensed, Carolyn learns about Tony from Roger. She decides to go into town. Act III At Tony's law office, Julia paces anxiously while dogs howl outside. She learns that, much like Burke Devlin before him, Tony hates the Collins family for their immense wealth and influence. Deciding she can trust him, Julia gives Tony her notebook for safekeeping. But first she makes him promise not to read it. She warns him that he will hear lies about the book and about her. She goes on to secure a promise that Tony will turn the notebook over to the police in the event of her death. Act IV Later, Julia has taken a cab to return to Collinwood. As Tony begins to place her notebook in his office safe, Carolyn arrives. She claims she has come to apologize for Roger's behavior, but Carolyn's focus is on the notebook. She openly flirts with him, and Tony reveals that he was once Carolyn's caddy at the golf course. Tony confronts Carolyn over her dislike of Julia and promptly locks the notebook in the safe. He grabs Carolyn by the arm, wanting to know the real reason behind her visit. Memorable quotes : Carolyn: Didn’t your great-great-grandfather arrive here with nothing more than a Bible and eighteen dollars? Wasn’t that all? : Roger: No, it was not! He arrived with manners, if he was any great-great-grandfather of mine. ---- : Julia: Roger... (crying hysterically) Roger, no... (hysterical with fear) I wish it were Roger! ---- : Tony: You don't know what I look like, and you never have... Come on, I was the lifeguard on the beach the day you wore your first bikini. And when you learned to play golf I was a caddy. Yours. : Carolyn: It's impossible! : Tony: No, you couldn't see me for the golf bag then. Oh, I may have grown a bit taller, I certainly shave oftener, but still the same package. Dramatis personae * Louis Edmonds as Roger Collins * Grayson Hall as Julia Hoffman * Nancy Barrett as Carolyn Stoddard * Jerry Lacy as Tony Peterson Background information and notes Production * First episode written by Sam Hall. He would remain with the series until its cancellation in 1971, penning the final episode. * First appearance of actor Jerry Lacy as the character Tony Peterson. Story * Roger tells Julia that the grandfather clock standing in the Collinwood foyer was commissioned by the 'original' Barnabas Collins as a wedding present to Josette Collins. * Roger tells Tony he should contact Phelps at the cannery. * Carolyn states that Roger's great-great grandfather arrived in America with only a bible and $18. * It seems strange that, for all the concern Julia has that the notebook be kept safe, she left Tony's office before seeing that the notebook was securely locked in the safe. * TIMELINE: 9:15pm: Julia leaves Collinwood with Tony. Bloopers and continuity errors * As Roger Collins begins to descend the top of the staircase in Act I, a boom microphone can be seen moving upward out of camera frame. Concurrently, a stage-hand can be seen moving out of camera frame at the bottom right. The boom microphone pops back in and out of camera frame as Roger reaches the bottom of the staircase. * The boom microphone makes a similar appearance in Act II as Carolyn Stoddard descends the staircase. * At 9:15, the grandfather clock plays the half-hour chime (8 notes) instead of the quarter-past-the-hour chime (four notes). (As demonstrated in the previous episode, the clock is faulty due to its dual use as a cubbyhole.) * Gordon Russell is incorrectly credited as the writer of this episode. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 357 on the IMDb Dark Shadows Every Day - Episode 357 - When Worlds Collide The Dark Shadows Daybook - Episode 3570357